1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable operation control panel of a sport equipment, and more particularly to a portable electronic device for inputting and recording personal physiological conditions and diet conditions (which are converted into calorie parameters) in order to take care of an individual exclusively, and planning a personal exclusive recommended fitness schedule by a built-in program. Moreover, a fixed electronic control panel installed to an operating sport equipment is provided for carrying out the recommended fitness schedule and recording detailed heat consumption and related physiological changes after the exercise takes place. Thereafter, a new recommended fitness schedule can be set according to new parameters.
2. Description of the Related Art
As known, many indoor electric fitness and sport equipments such as treadmills, exercise bikes, steppers, and elliptical trainers come with a fixed electronic control panel installed thereon and provided for the purpose of driving and controlling the sport equipment (such as controlling the resistance and speed of an exercise). Some manufacturers also install a built-in program including specific recommended fitness schedules to the fixed electronic control panel, such that users can select the inputted physical conditions and physiological parameters (such as height, age, sex and body weight) according to personal needs freely, in hope of satisfying a user's exercise and fitness requirements. Therefore, the operating sport equipment can have the so-called smart functions. In other words, users can do exercise from a lower level to a higher level of difficulty, and the fitness and sport equipments can provide an incremental exercise flow.
Since the fixed electronic control panel is generally installed and fixed onto single operating sport equipment, therefore, users cannot select options from the operating sport equipment, but they can set an exercise plan/management from the sport equipment step by step. When a different option of the sport equipment is selected and used, all records have to be entered and executed again. Obviously, such application of the sport equipment is inconvenient. Furthermore, users are forced to do exercise on the same operating sport equipment, and thus the users will become bored and loose the willingness of using the sport equipment easily.
In addition, some of the user personal basic data and parameters such as changes of physical and physiological conditions caused by diseases, surgical operations or injuries are variables. In addition, the body weight, blood pressure and daily diet level have substantial differences, so that the personal basic data inputted and recorded in several days or months ago are not necessarily in compliance with the present personal physiological and physical conditions. Therefore, the recommended fitness schedule planned and arranged through the fixed electronic control panel may no longer meet the personal requirements anymore. Obviously, the design of the conventional electronic control panel has drawbacks and requires improvements.